


i'm a natural, ma'am (doin' all i can)

by amaltheaz



Series: we could make a lot of loving before the sun goes down [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I APOLOGIZE, JUST, Squirting, more sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: “Babe?”Lexa stopped and her green eyes looked up to meet Clarke’s confused blue ones. The blonde was already panting a little bit and her cheeks flushing pink. “Don’t stop reading.”“But-”“If you stop, I stop.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_because3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/gifts).



> I think you can all just safely assume that when I'm writing smut, it's because my wife requested it, lol. 
> 
> I've been writing this practically all day so I'm pretty sure there are hella mistakes but I'm tired and I wanted this to be up by the time my lady wakes up, so I'll just fix them later

“Hey baby?” Clarke waited until Lexa hummed, letting her know she was listening, and she waited some more until her girlfriend who was laying on her stomach beside her, finally looked up at her from her book. “I love you.” She grinned proudly as pretty green eyes lit up, watched them flutter from the emotions that played across her girlfriend's face, watched as a bashful smile beamed back at her. 

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered softly. She sounded like she was in awe, like she still couldn't believe that this was real, that she could call this love hers. 

“Awesome.”

Lexa shook her head, chuckling to herself at how incredibly adorable her girlfriend was. She couldn't really describe how much she loved it when Clarke did that, just so randomly telling her that she loved her. And the smile she got in return when she inevitably said that she loved her back, was blinding and breathtaking. If Clarke didn’t absolutely need to finish reading for her class, Lexa would have taken the opportunity to have a little fun. She went back to her reading instead, easily finding where she had left off before Clarke had so cutely interrupted her. 

She knew that Clarke was most likely worried that she’d be bored that they hadn’t done anything nearly all day. From the moment they came back from their brunch with Anya, Clarke had dove right into her books. But Lexa had always been a simple girl with simple needs. All she needed was to be right next to Clarke, to feel her warmth and to be surrounded by her scent, and that was enough to make Lexa so incredibly happy. She didn’t care that Clarke had to spend hours nose-deep in textbooks that were thicker than her own arms. Plus, she supposed it was probably a good thing that she was able to somewhat make a dent on that mountain of books that she had been promising herself all year that she would read. 

Minutes passed when Lexa finished her chapter and she looked up to her girlfriend sitting beside her on the bed. Clarke was sitting back against the headboard, loose sweatpants and a tank-top completing her casual look. She took in the cute furrow in between Clarke’s eyebrows, her teeth biting down on her lip in concentration, the way her glasses sat close to the edge of her nose. Her blonde curls were falling from the cute bun that she had tied up earlier and Lexa felt that familiar itch in her fingers, wanting to run them through Clarke’s hair. 

Lexa closed her book, placing it on the floor before she went to lay her head on Clarke’s hip, laying her arm over her girlfriend’s thighs . She hummed when she felt Clarke’s fingers in her hair, sighing when they travelled under the collar of her shirt. “How much do you have left to read, babe?” She heard the whispers of pages being turned and she closed her eyes to the gentle sound. 

The blonde scrunched her nose at how much she had left to read, groaning inwardly when she looked at the time and saw that it was already the middle of the afternoon. “I have about five pages but maybe I can take a break after I’m done with this section?” she said hopefully.

“How long is that?” she asked, running her hand over her girlfriend’s leg. 

“Just about three pages.”

“You might as well try finish it out, baby,” she whispered, gently squeezing Clarke’s thigh.

“Lexa, that’s an  _ awful _ thing to say to me,” Clarke whined, her words muffled when she smacked her face onto her book.

The brunette chuckled at her girlfriend's dramatics. “I just want you to finish it now so you won’t have to worry about it later.”

Clarke huffed, pouting even though she knew that Lexa had a point. “Baby, that’s just going against my nature as a procrastinator. Are you telling me to do something  _ unnatural _ ?”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Just keep reading, you dork.”

“Fine, but I’m stating for the record, that I am not happy about this.”

“Duly noted. Now read to me.” Lexa curled up closer, nuzzling her cheek on Clarke’s thigh.

The blonde grunted and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s demand. But still, she went right back to where she had stopped earlier and started reading out loud. 

\---

Clarke flipped to the next page, sighing at all the words that were staring right back at her. Her head felt heavy as her brain continued to process everything that she had been reading for the past twenty minutes. Her only comfort was that there were two pages left and having Lexa warm and snuggled up so close to her. She hated that her studies took up so much of their time together when Lexa herself barely had time off as it was. She much preferred their time together to be spent a little more naked and a little more sweaty than this. And it really didn’t help that Lexa had been mindlessly stroking her thigh. It was somewhat distracting as it reminded Clarke that they hadn’t had sex in at least two weeks and the lazy, almost reverent way that Lexa was touching her never failed to do things to her body. 

“Almost done, babe?” Lexa mumbled, having kept quiet while she read her book. 

Clarke hummed. “Just one more to go.”

Lexa nuzzled her thigh, sighing quietly. “Good job, baby. Maybe we can get some food, have a little date after this. I’m starving.” 

“Sounds great, love.” Clarke grinned at the idea of them having an impromptu date, a flash of motivation to finish her reading.

“Keep going.”

Clarke sighed deeply. “Okay.” 

Having Clarke read to her had actually been a bad idea. Her girlfriend’s voice was  _ ridiculously _ sexy as it was and hearing Clarke read to her in that low, husky timbre only made Lexa’s mind wander, made her think  _ things _ . Things that were most definitely not innocent and she didn’t want to distract the blonde from her reading.earlier but knowing that she was close to being done, Lexa allowed her fingers to roam more freely. She slipped her hand under her girlfriend’s tank-top, smiling sneakily at the catch in Clarke’s breath, the stutter of her words as Lexa’s fingers lightly grazed her stomach. Lexa continued moving upwards until she was fully cupping the blonde’s breast, grateful that Clarke had long taken her bra off once they got home. 

“Babe?”

Lexa stopped and her green eyes looked up to meet Clarke’s confused blue ones. The blonde was already panting a little bit and her cheeks flushing pink. “Don’t stop reading.”

“But-”

“If  _ you _ stop,  _ I _ stop.” The brunette said it in a way that told Clarke that her girlfriend meant her words. She breathed in deeply, struggling with the dilemma of wanting Lexa to keep going but also wanting to not read anymore so that she could just enjoy the brunette’s touches. Clarke nodded reluctantly, picking her book back up and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning when Lexa pinched her nipple. “Now, read to me, pretty girl.”

As soon as she started, Lexa began gently flicking her thumb over her nipple. 

\---

Clarke wasn’t sure how much time had passed. She was only just barely reaching halfway through the page. Her words came out slow and hoarse and it took every single bit of her concentration to keep reading just so that Lexa didn't stop. She was pretty sure that Lexa wasn’t even listening to what she was saying but it wasn’t a risk she was willing to take. Her girlfriend had stopped only once and that was to wrap her lips around her fingers and Clarke had swallowed thickly at the wet, slurping sound of Lexa’s mouth. Her girlfriend had alternated between both nipples, giving them both equal attention, and Clarke wasn't sure how it was possible for her nipples to harden even more when Lexa had already spent such a long time getting them to such stiff peaks. 

She knew that there was no way that Lexa, from her position still with her head laying on her thigh, could miss the musky scent of her arousal. There was no mistaking the heady smell, the heat between her thighs, the wetness soaking her panties. Her flushed cheeks reddened when her words broke into a needy whimper when she realized Lexa had taken her fingers away. Clarke looked up from her book to see Lexa kneeling in front of her, her green eyes motioning for her to keep going. 

Words had long stopped making any sense to her anymore despite her still reading them aloud and her heart leapt when she felt talented fingers in between her legs. Clarke shuddered as her girlfriend palmed her pussy over her sweatpants. She was more than sure that Lexa could feel the heat as she pressed the heel of her palm where her clit was, pressing gentle circles that made her hips couldn’t resist following, desperate for a firmer touch. 

She nearly sighed loudly in relief when Lexa’s fingers hooked over the waistband of her sweatpants and her panties, and she obligingly lifted her hips to help Lexa pull them down her legs. Clarke felt herself tremble as warm hands gently parted her thighs, the strong smell of her arousal hitting them both at the same time. 

Lexa gasped silently at the sight of Clarke’s pussy dripping, pretty and pink, unfurling right in front of her. She crawled a little closer and reached out, her fingers slowly sliding in between soaking folds before going right for her girlfriend's clit. She willed herself to keep her touch soft and light, wanting to tease just a little bit more. Even with her delicate touches, the filthy wet sound of her fingers circling Clarke’s clit made Lexa’s heart beat faster, made her want to rut right up Clarke’s leg until she found her own release. 

But one thing that Lexa was most proud of, was her patience. It was the source that kept her able to tease her girlfriend to the point that Clarke couldn't take it anymore, when her hips bucked desperately and her words were babbling incoherently. Lexa knew that though Clarke claimed to hate it when she took her time teasing her, her impatience taking over more often than not, Lexa knew that the blonde really loved it too. Lexa honestly wasn’t sure what it was but she liked seeing just how far she could go, how much Clarke was willing to take it until she just couldn’t and she was begging Lexa to just fuck her already. 

Lexa’s fingers on her clit felt so good but she was moving so deliberately and so slowly that Clarke nearly cried when her pussy would clench desperately around nothing. Liquid heat dripped down her thighs and onto their bedsheets and Clarke randomly thought of how she was going to have to do laundry soon. The thought distracted her for a second, allowing her a moment of reprieve from the neediness that curled so tightly in the pit of her stomach. And it was as if Lexa knew that her mind had wandered as her fingers began to press a little harder on the bundle of nerves, making Clarke nearly choke on her words, before they ran up and down her folds, collecting thick cum as they went. 

“How much longer, Clarke?” Lexa asked, stilling her fingers on her girlfriend’s clit. Dark blue eyes met hers, looking dazed and confused and Lexa smirked infuriatingly at the blonde’s dumbfounded expression, taking in the fiery blush in her cheeks and the way her hands were desperately holding onto her book. “Your book, babe. How much more of the page do you have left?”

“Oh I- um, just- a few more paragraphs to go,” the blonde stuttered in a hoarse whisper.

“Good,” she replied. “Finish reading it to me then, baby,” Clarke’s thigh shook under her palm as she lightly dipped her fingers in her girlfriend’s pussy. Lexa watched as the blonde’s cum thickly coated her fingers, allowing them to slide so effortlessly over her girlfriend’s swollen cunt, to thrust so easily inside with two fingers that Lexa added a third. She breathed deeply as she kept still, swallowing thickly at the way Clarke’s inner walls tightened so eagerly around her. She hummed appreciatively when she felt the fast flutter of muscles around her fingers, realizing just how much she had missed being inside her girlfriend like this. 

She snuck a glance to her girlfriend who was still diligently reading her book out loud, albeit very slowly. Lexa bit her lip as she began to pump lazily, watching Clarke attempt to concentrate a little more while bucking her hips to the rhythm that Lexa had set and though Lexa kept with her leisurely pace, it only prompted her to thrust just a little deeper. Lexa was incredibly impressed at how Clarke had managed with the distractions which turned her on to no end and also drove her to increase her efforts to throw her girlfriend completely off. 

Somehow it had evolved into some kind of game that they were both willing to play. 

Clarke could feel the sweat trickling down the back of her neck. The end was near; she could see it and she just wanted to get there faster but Lexa has taken to curling her long fingers just as she was pulling out. She knew Lexa well enough to realize exactly what her girlfriend was up to and Clarke’s competitive spirit helped her to stubbornly soldier onwards. Lexa seemed to see the challenge for what it was and she began to pump faster. The very same competitive spirit that Clarke was so proud, just about crumbled when a fourth finger joined in the fast and deep thrusts. 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” she moaned, unable to resist anymore from reacting. At the sight of Lexa’s smirk, Clarke weakly glared and refused to acknowledge that she had surrendered. She threw her book to the side, hurriedly pulled her tank-top off and grabbed Lexa closer to crash their lips together causing both women to moan loudly at the touch of tongues sliding sloppily over each other. Clarke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and she was whimpering and moaning after every breath she took in between kisses  

She nuzzled into the space of her girlfriend's neck, breathing her in and moving her own hips to push her fingers deeper. Her eyes fluttered at the needy moans and desperate whines spilling from her girlfriend’s lips, so close and magical to her ears. Lexa pulled a handful of Clarke's hair and sunk her teeth in the tender spot of her throat when her name poured out of those beautiful lips. She bit and she sucked until she knew it left a mark on that gorgeous pale neck. Lexa pulled away to meet Clarke’s hooded gaze. She took in the swollen lips, the dark blue eyes and the heaving chest in front of her. “Fuck, I love you.”

Her hips were bucking feverishly now, chasing that release that felt close within reach. She realized belatedly that she had slid down the mattress, that she was reclining when Lexa lifted her leg to place it over her shoulder. Clarke got the hint to do the same with her other leg. She smiled gratefully when her girlfriend thoughtfully placed a pillow behind her to cushion her back. The room was almost quiet, save for the noises that came from outside their open window, the sounds of their kissing and her girlfriend’s fingers slickly fucking her. The brunette had somehow shifted close until eventually her ass was resting on Lexa’s toned thighs and her knees were by her ears. Clarke knew that she would think about this position later on, about how her body was practically  curled into itself and thank the heavens for yoga.

Her arm was strained as she continued to push and pull her fingers in a constant and fast rhythm. Lexa groaned at the little puddle of cum in her palm, the sticky heat that was plastered over her own thighs. It was like Clarke was marking her, coating Lexa in her wetness. Her fingers moved faster and curled with purpose. 

Clarke recognized the feeling before it happened. She felt that familiar unbearable pressure inside her as Lexa continued to pump her fingers,,pushing against something that at first felt uncomfortable, like a whole different feeling altogether but Clarke knew not to stop it. They had been here a few times before, always panicking and pulling away before it could happen. Clarke knew she had to push through it. She wanted to see just what would happen. “Baby, don’t stop,  _ please _ . Keep going,” she panted, arching back and grabbing blindly for the headboard of the bed, feeling her pussy tighten repeatedly around Lexa’s fingers. And Lexa, the love of her life, the woman of her goddamn dreams, fucked her with more gusto, eager to please and satisfy her. 

She distantly heard her voice, the constant babbling of “yesyesyesyesyes _ yes _ ” that filled their empty bedroom and growing in volume. She felt it in the curl of her toes, felt it rise up her body and the groan that dragged loudly out of her throat was almost otherworldly. She couldn’t describe how she felt about the flood that gushed right out of her, about the way her pussy continued to pulse and twitch and how there was still so much cum spilling out of her. She thought that maybe there had been stars too. Her legs eventually shakily pushed Lexa away until her girlfriend got the hint to slow down, to eventually stop. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she murmured huskily, still trying to catch her breath. Clarke closed her eyes, wanting to savour the more than pleasant buzz going through her body. She hummed appreciatively when she felt Lexa nuzzling into her neck, kissing her throat. She realized from the feeling of naked skin pressing against hers, that her girlfriend had taken off her own clothes. 

Lexa had wiped her soaked hand with her sweatpants after taking them off and throwing them to the side. Her arm felt relieved from the lack of strain as she laid it gently over her girlfriend’s stomach. “You okay?”

“My legs are now jelly.”

She chuckled at Clarke’s reply, hearing the deep-bone satisfaction laced within them. “Good then?” she said, failing to stifle the smile on her lips before Clarke could see it. 

“You’re smug,” the blonde scolded, gently smacking Lexa’s arm in reprimand. Clarke laughed throatily when she only grinned proudly in return. 

“Tired baby?” she asked when her girlfriend yawned and she snuggled closer to her. 

Clarke frowned cutely, remembering that Lexa hadn’t come yet. “What about you?”

“It’s okay. I can masturbate later.” Lexa pulled up to reassuringly kiss her girkfiend’s nose before laying her head back on her shoulder. “We should shower and get dinner.”

The blonde whined. “Babe  _ no _ , you just  _ exploded _ my fucking world. Let me help.”

Green eyes peered up at her, narrowed as if to examine her. After a minute, Lexa breathed deeply as she got up to her knees. “Okay, we’ll compromise.”

“What are you-” Clarke started to ask as Lexa went to straddle her leg. She watched as her girlfriend began to purposefully roll her hips on her thigh. “ _ Oh _ .” 

Lexa took her girlfriend's hands and placed them on her thighs while she brought her own hands up to her breasts. She sighed as she cupped them in her palms, tweaking and pulling at her sensitive nipples. Her hips stuttered when Clarke dragged her short fingernails up and down her abs and she gasped when her girlfriend effortlessly pulled herself up to press them closer together. “Aren’t you tired?” 

“Not too tired to make my love feel good,” she replied easily, loosely wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She smacked away Lexa’s hands and eagerly latched onto a hard nipple, flicking her tongue against the hard bud. She rolled the other nipple in between her fingers, pinching and tugging. She relished in Lexa’s gasp, feeling the brunette rut, slick, hot and needy against her thigh.

“I’m not gonna last long, Clarke,” she whimpered, her hips already moving faster. Her hands had fallen to weave in blonde hair, having been released from the bun a long time ago. She brushed her fingers through yellow curls and pulled when she felt the light graze of teeth around her nipple. “Almost there, babe,” she urged, pressing harder onto Clarke, moaning when the blonde flexed her leg. 

Clarke moved her hand to the hard bundle of nerves brushing against her thigh. She looked up at Lexa as she slid her girlfriend's clit between her fingers, watching as her mouth fell open in a silent moan. “Come on, baby,” she whispered as  Lexa continued to move against her, moaning and whining until her body stiffened in her arms and Lexa gasped in that pretty and delicate way that Clarke fucking  _ loved _ . And she moaned when Lexa pushed down so that their lips would meet and she swallowed the brunette’s moan and let it flutter in chest. 

She tightened her embrace until Lexa relaxed and she pulled her down until they fell back on the bed together. They kissed lazily, both breathing heavily as they sluggishly moved to find a comfortable position. Their skin slick with sweat and soaked with their combined wetness told them that they desperately needed a shower. But there was no more moving that they could do and so they stayed on the bed until their eyes closed and they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr/twitter (same username)


End file.
